Mood Swings
by DJMirnum
Summary: An akuma that controls your mood; nothing bad could happen right? Embarrassing moments are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, how many of you know the show Kim Possible? Everyone remember the episode, "Emotion Sickness"? Well, here's my version of it as a Miraculous Ladybug episode. Enjoy it!**

Ladybug and Chat Noir were having trouble. The akuma they were fighting had power over emotions. It's problem was that someone said they had issues with mood swings. It was a weird looking one, with black hair and a jumpsuit that changed colors to reflect their mood; blue for sadness, yellow for happy, pink for love, green for jealously, purple for neutral and red for anger, the worst one and the current color of the outfit.

"I am Mood Swinger! Give me your miraculous'!"

Ladybug was still trying to figure out where the akuma was while dodging its attacks.

"Be careful Chat! We don't know what will happen if we get hit so let's not find out!"

"You got it My Lady! What's the plan?"

"Keep it distracted! I'm still not sure where the akuma is, but I have an idea!"

"You got it LB!" Chat sprang forward. "Hey! Chill out, no need to get all red in the face!"

"RAGH, shut it you dumb cat!"

It began to fire beams from the remote in its hands and Chat leapt through the air avoiding them.

"My Lady! I could really use some help!"

"Lucky Charm!"

The yo yo brought forth a slingshot.

"What's that going to do," asked Chat.

"I'm not sure," she said as she surveyed the situation with her Ladybug Vision. But before she could execute the plan, some angry voices could be heard.

"I can't believe you tried to stiff me like that!"

"You liar! I did no such thing!"

Then, they started laughing.

"What you said, so funny!"

"I know," the civilian said laughing.

"What the heck," asked Ladybug.

"You see, I can control people's moods," the akuma said. "People told me to get control over my emotions so I will just control yours," it yelled firing beams at them as they ducked.

Ladybug's miraculous began to beep, she had to act fast. She didn't notice that Mood Swinger got behind her and was about to fire a beam from its remote when Chat pushed her away taking the hit like always.

"Chat! Are you ok?"

"Just a slight prick in the back my neck but other than the itch, I'm feline fine."

Ladybug groaned and looked around; the akuma disappeared and her earrings kept beeping.

"I hate to run while an akuma is still at large but I have to go. Keep your eyes open Chat and let me know if you find the akuma."

"You got it My Lady," he said giving her a two fingered salut.

She swung away while he stared longingly at her. He made it back home just in time to turn back to Adrien.

"You sure you're ok, kid," asked Plagg. "Normally akuma attacks make you do crazy stuff; how are you fine?"

"I know but, really, I'm alright. I don't feel any different," he said getting his bag. "We better get back to school."

At school, Adrien meet with Nino before the next period started.

"Dude, where were you? I though we were going to have lunch?"

"Sorry man, I had to run home last minuet and I didn't get a chance to text you," said Adrien. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of sadness came over him and he immediately began sobbing. "I'm sorry bro! I'm a horrible friend! I ditched you for no reason! I'm scum of the earth!"

As Adrien began to wail, Nino looked shocked and embarrassed for his friend. Other people began to stare at the odd display of seeing calm and collected Adrien bawling his eyes out.

"Dude, dude! It's ok, no need for water works," he said taking Adrien to sit on a bench.

"I just can't do anything right! I'm a failure," Adrien sobbed. "Nino, comfort me!"

Adrien flopped dramatically over Nino who just had a look of unease. Alya and Marinette came over and saw the spectacle. Marinette immediately went to mama bear mode.

"Nino, what did you do to Adrien?!"

"Nothing! He just started crying for no reason!"

Adrien looked to see the girls standing in front of them; he noticed Marinette and latched on.

"Mariiiii! Hold me!"

Now Marinette would normally have melted into a pile of stuttering goo, but her protective instincts took over and she began to rub Adrien's back.

"It's ok, it's ok," she cooed.

While a normal person would have calmed down, he was inconsolable. He wouldn't stop shaking and Marinette's shirt was getting wet from his tears. Then, as fast as the tears started, they stopped and Adrien realized what he was doing.

"Oh, Marinette! I am so sorry!"

"It-it's o-okay," she stuttered.

"What is up with you," asked Alya.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said.

"Bro, you were crying harder than Nino does when one of his records gets scratched," said Alya jutting her head to Nino.

"Hey! Those records are my livelihood!"

"Whatever; come on, let's leave Mari and the big baby alone."

Alya dragged Nino to their next class while Adrien sat on the bench and Marinette sat next to him.

"Are you sure you're ok," she asked quietly touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, although my neck itches really bad."

He scratched the back of his neck while Marinette looked on.

"Well, I hope you feel better. I'd hate to see you upset."

Adrien then felt really happy for whatever reason.

"Thanks Mari, you're the best," he said excitedly and hugged her.

Marinette's cheeks turned bright red.

"Um, your welcome?"

Then, Adrien started crying again.

"I'm sorry! I made you uncomfortable!"

"Adrien, it's alright! Please don't cry! Look, we should get to class ok?"

"Stop telling me what to do," he said angrily as he removed his arms from her and then he got up and stormed to class.

Marinette walked behind him with a confused expression.

"He sure doesn't sound ok," said Tikki poking her head out.

"Yeah, he's worse than most girls I know."

The two walked into class, the teacher was not there yet and Adrien had a scowl on his face. He sat down in his seat in a huff.

"Bro, what's wrong with you now," asked an exasperated Nino.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," he said harshly.

"Adrien, calm down. Nino's just worried about you. I am, too," said Marinette.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Adrien said angrily.

Right then, Chloe walked in and noticed Adrien's bad mood.

"Adrikins! Is Marinette bothering you," she asked throwing herself at him.

"Chloe, leave him alone. He's having a bad day. And I'm not bothering him," said Marinette.

"Of course you are, that's why he's mad," scoffed Chloe.

That lead to an argument between the two girls. Meanwhile, Mood Swinger was hiding somewhere in the city while it was messing with its remote.

"Let's see, how about some sadness," it said while pressing a button and a blue sad face appeared in the screen. It kept changing moods on the remote and it went from neutral to happy back to sad and now anger.

"Oh so much fun!"

"Stop fooling around and get me those miraculous'," yelled an angry Hawk Moth.

"Geez! Alright already! I need to charge up my remote first," the akuma said before putting the remote away. But he managed to change the mood again, to a pink face with hearts in its eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**There's what could be considered a deleted scene that I wished I included the first time. You'll know what it is when you see it.**

Back in the classroom, the two girls continued to argue much to the other students annoyance. Adrien was about to step in when he felt his heart beat faster. His face flushed and hands got sweaty. He looked at her and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Where once was anger in his eyes was now pure adoration and love. He jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Mari! You could never be a bother to me," he said lovingly and nuzzled her.

This made everyone gasp in shock. Alya was beaming at her friend's good fortune; the boy finally realized what a great girl Marinette is. Marinette was on the verge of crying tears of happiness and of embarrassment. Chloe was fuming.

"Adrikins! Stop doing that!"

"What, I want to hold the girl I love," he said happily.

Marinette's heart exploded. Thankfully, the teacher walked in and asked everyone to return to their seats. Well, all but two did.

"Adrien, please release Marinette," said the teacher when Adrien made no attempt at letting Marinette go.

"It's ok, I'm good here," he said squeezing her tightly as Marinette squeaked.

"Adrien, we don't have time for this. Let Miss Cheng go so you both can sit down and I can get on with the lesson."

"But I want to be near Mari," he whined.

"Here Adrien, you can take my seat," said Alya coming down to sit in his usual spot in front.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and his bag and made their way to sit promptly behind Alya and Nino. While the teacher was giving the lesson, Marinette's heart was going a million miles an hour. This was the moment she had always dreamed of; Adrien finally noticed her and in a way said he loved her, but this somehow didn't seem right given how fast he went from one emotion to the next. She tried to focus on the lesson but Adrien kept getting closer to her. His nose went to her hair and she stiffened when she heard him inhale.

"You smell like cinnamon and sugar," he whispered huskily. "Makes me want to eat you up." He then kissed her cheek and she fought the urge to shriek.

For the rest of the day, he wouldn't leave her side. He'd carry her book bag and anything else she had to carry. He held her hand and kept leaving pecks on her cheeks. He was aiming for her lips but she moved at the last second. He was determined to kiss her properly. Marinette noticed he kept scratching at his neck a lot, but with her trying to dodge his kisses; why she did she wasn't sure, she couldn't see what was on his neck. In the lull between classes, Alya was sitting on a bench with bushes behind her. She then heard a voice.

"Pssst! Alya," it whispered.

Alya turned to see her friend, Marinette poking her head out of the bushes.

"Mari? What are you doing in a bush?"

"Shhhh! Is Adrien nearby?"

"No," said Alya looking around.

Marinette sighed in relief and climbed out of the bush. Leaves and twigs were in her hair.

"I'm trying to avoid Adrien."

"What?! The boy finally goes after you and you're running away from him?! What kind of messed up universe is this?!"

"I know, I've dreamt of this for a while now but something doesn't feel right! I know it," whined Marinette. "Look, if you see Adrien you tell him you didn't see me."

"And what if Adrien sees me seeing you?"

Marinette looked confused till Alya pointed behind her. Marinette turned to see Adrien smiling down at her.

"Adrien," cried Marinette jumping up from her seat.

"There you are, love! I've been looking for you!" He hugged her tight. "Are we playing a game? Cause I love games!"

Marinette backed away nervously.

"Sorry, I was just..LEAVING!"

She ran off. Adrien just sighed.

"She's shy, but so cute!"

Adrien went after her while Alya looked on in amusement.

"I'd say green and freaked," she snickered.

At the end of the day, he waited by her while she was at her locker.

"Say, why don't we go to your place; I need some Mari time," he said as he nuzzled her and let out a seductive growl. She turned bright red.

When they left, she convinced him to stop at the park for a bit. She got him to sit with her on a bench and used this as her chance to examine his neck.

"Um Adrien?"

"Yes, my dear?"

He looked adorable with his lovesick grin, but she had a feeling that this wasn't right.

"I've noticed you've scratched your neck a lot today, is there something wrong?"

"It just itches, nothing you need to worry about Mari."

"Could I just take a look?"

"I have a better idea. How about I kiss you," he said leaning in.

Their lips touched and it was the most amazing thing Marinette ever experienced. It was so soft and gentle and yet passionate as well. Her hands went for his hair while his went to her waist. Marinette started at his neck and then she felt a small bump. She broke the kiss which made Adrien whine in protest.

"Mari, I wasn't done yet."

"Adrien, let me see your neck," she said firmly.

"No, I want more kisses," he pouted.

"Let me see your neck and you can kiss me all you want."

"Ok, here," he said turning his back to her.

She moved his hair and found what she was afraid of. A small bump imbedded in his neck that was glowing pink. She began to think, his emotions have been crazy today and that mood changing akuma was still at large. Did Adrien get hit? No, he was nowhere near the scene of the attack, he was supposed to eat lunch with Nino. So how? Then the sudden realization hit her; Chat was hit, Adrien is acting weird, Chat and Adrien are one in the same. Oh of all the rotten luck!

"Mari! Can we kiss now?"

Marinette flinched; this wasn't real. He was under the akuma's influence. Chat always loved Ladybug which meant Adrien does, too. This hurt worse than she anticipated. Adrien turned around and noticed her sad expression.

"Hey, what's the matter love?"

She fought the urge to cry. Even if it was from an akuma, he looked at her like she was everything and as much as she wanted it, she couldn't let it go on.

"Adrien, you've been hit by an akuma, your feelings for me aren't real."

"What are you talking about? Of course they are," he smiled.

"No, Adrien please, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Then, he felt the overwhelming sadness and the tears started flowing.

"You're-you're breaking up with me?!"

"Well, it's just..."

"Don't say anything else!"

He then got up and ran with tears in his eyes, leaving an also heart broken Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the city, Mood Swinger was ready for action.

"Let's make things sad today," he sneered.

He then began to attack other people which alerted Ladybug. She swung in to face the akuma alone.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding?"

"I was ready to play with a bug and cat. Speaking of the cat, where is he?"

"Crying his eyes out," she muttered sadly to herself. She wished he was here to help but with him stuck in sad mode, it would be hard.

"Time to end this," said Ladybug pulling out the Lucky Charm from last time.

"You know, sad people bore me," it said looking around at its victims who were crying. "How about angry," laughed the akuma as he changed the mood to anger and everyone was at each other's throats. "Hey everyone! Ladybug here thinks you guys are losers! Get her," yelled the akuma.

The crowed turned and began to chase Ladybug.

"Great, just what I need. An angry mob," she whined. "I hope Chat can pull himself together to come help me."

Meanwhile, Adrien was still crying while Plagg tried to reason with him.

"Come on Adrien, she probably didn't mean it."

"Yes she did! She hates me, Plagg!"

Then, they noticed the commotion.

"Look, you gotta pull yourself together! The akuma's back," yelled Plagg.

But sad Adrien wouldn't budge until he became angry Adrien.

"Plagg! Claws out!" He transformed and took off. "First I'll take care of that akuma and then find Marinette and let her know she made a huge mistake!"

Ladybug was getting tired; she managed to figure out the akuma was in Mood Swinger's ring, a mood ring to be precise. She couldn't form a plan without her black cat. She hoped he could at least work through the sadness and come help but then she saw the kitty land in front of her. And he was pissed.

"I don't have time for small talk; just tell me what the plan is so this can end and I find Marinette," he said angrily.

Ladybug flinched, she knew he was talking about her but he didn't know that. She need to free Adrien and fast.

"Distract it! The akuma is in its ring!"

"I'll just get the ring myself!"

When Chat leapt forward, Mood Swinger changed the mood again, this time to happy. Chat stopped and busted out laughing.

"Has-has anyone ever told you, how, hahaha, how seriously ridiculous you look?"

Chat began to laugh at the akuma, who got angry.

"Chat! Focus please," cried Ladybug.

"Sorry, it's just this is too funny!"

"Chat! Stop laughing and help me!"

The mood was changed again to sad and Chat started crying.

"Why are yelling at me? What did I do wrong," Chat wailed.

"No Chat, just calm down; I'm not mad at you," Ladybug tried to comfort him.

"Yes you are! You think I'm useless!"

Mood Swinger smirked and changed the mood to anger. Chat snarled and growled.

"Why do you always have to order me around?! I'm fully capable you know!"

"Oh, for the love; Chat, just help me get the akuma!"

"No! I'm done playing second fiddle to you!"

Chat charged swinging his baton at her. She jumped and ducked out of the way.

"It's Dark Cupid all over again and I doubt a kiss will snap him out of it."

She then activated Lucky Charm again, a lasso, and the plan was more clearly seen. She still had the other Lucky Charm, a slingshot, with her so she had to combine both of them. Just as the akuma was about to attack, she fired the slingshot and knocked the remote from its hands. She then lassoed Chat and swung him into the akuma. They collided and she swiped the ring, stomped it and the black butterfly was released.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

She tossed the slingshot into the air and the repairs were done. Angry Chat was now regular Chat.

"Woah, what happened?"

"Come on, I'll explain everything."

Ladybug and Chat Noir climbed up to a rooftop for privacy. Ladybug was nervous, telling Chat what happened today and debated whether or not she should tell him she figured out who he was.

"My Lady? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know Chat; I-I know who you are."

 **Felt this this warranted a rewrite; the other version felt rushed and I think this would be better. Don't worry, I plan to post the final part tomorrow and it will be worth it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I know who you are," said Ladybug.

"You do," Chat said wide eyed.

"Yes, it was an accident really. You were hit earlier today and when you came to school, the effects from Mood Swinger was used on you. First you cried uncontrollably and then you got really happy only to be angry and then you...started acting like you were in love with me. The me under the mask."

"What? What are you talking about? How did you know all that? I remember going to school and talking to Nino and feeling those feelings and..."

He seemed to have caught on; he remembered feeling love for Marinette and how easy it was, but he loved Ladybug. It still didn't explain how she knew what happened at school unless.

"Marinette?"

She nodded weakly as her transformation was willed off by Tikki.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you as Chat. I did it because I love Adrien and I felt guilty for liking Chat just a bit; Chat has grown on me but I was too scared to admit it. While it felt nice to have my feelings for Adrien be reciprocated, I knew that it was just from the effects of the akuma attack. I'm just plain old Marinette; nothing more and not worth it and I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Marinette, I..."

"It's ok. I'm not as confident without the mask. I'm a klutz and just plain. Marinette's not special like Ladybug. I know why you would pick Ladybug over Marinette. Sorry, she's not who you expected."

"Princess, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. That's not what I see at all."

"You saw Ladybug, but you don't see me. I need to go; I'll see you at school, Adrien."

Marinette ran off, passing by a silent and unmoving Chat. She barged through a door to the buildings stairs. When she disappeared into the staircase, she couldn't fight the tears anymore and they flowed freely till she got back to the bakery. She called Alya.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Alya, Adrien was hit by the akuma today. That's why he was acting strange." She left out the part of her learning Adrien is Chat Noir.

"That's why he acted like...oh, Mari I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it was nice while it lasted."

"Maybe we should look on the brighter side. It probably means that deep down he does feel that way for you; he just wasn't aware of it.

Alya felt bad for her friend and tried to cheer her up the best she could but, it wasn't working. They said good bye and Marinette flopped into her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Marinette got to school early to see Alya.

"Hey girl, you doing ok?"

"I'm not sure yet. That akuma made things happen that I wasn't ready to deal with."

"I know. But at least you know what it felt like."

Yeah, and she wanted it to happen for real. The two friends went to sit in the classroom to wait for class to start. Chloe and Sabrina walked in later.

"Well, well, well", sneered Chloe. "I heard that Adrien only liked you because it was an akuma. I knew there was no way Adrien could love you for real."

That made the hurt return ten times worse than ever, but Chloe was right. It wasn't real, and it never will be.

"Don't listen to her, ok Mari? She's jealous it wasn't her," said Alya trying to comfort her.

Nino then came into the room with Adrien right behind him and he held a single rose in his hand. He noticed Marinette's hurt expression and remembered what she said to him yesterday. He spent all night trying to process what happened and Plagg "helped" fill in the gaps. Sure he was under the influence of the akuma but, the way he saw it those emotions really were there. It just took an akuma to realize it. He loved Ladybug, but he also adored Marinette and he was determined to show her that.

"Oh Adrikins! You got me a rose," Chloe squealed as she threw her arms around him.

"Sorry Chloe, but this is for a special girl," he said turning to Marinette with a smile.

Marinette's heart stopped; he didn't mean her. Did he? She turned red as she saw him step up to her desk. He presented her the rose, took her hand and kissed it. Those in the classroom were shocked.

"Adrien, what are you doing," Marinette asked taking the rose.

"You are anything but plain and totally worth it." He leaned down to peck her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You're everything to me and more and I am not disappointed with you My Lady." He returned upright with a big smile on his face. Marinette was gaping like a fish which he found to be adorable. "So Princess, may I ask if you would have dinner with me tonight? We have much to discuss," he said adding a wink.

Marinette tried to speak but couldn't; so she stood up with her last bit of nerve and pecked his cheek.

"Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll be there. Hey Alya, mind if I sit with Mari today?"

"Boy, sit with her the rest of the year for all I care," said Alya smiling and moving from her seat to Adrien's.

Once Alya left, he placed himself next to Marinette but from what Plagg told him of last time, he sat close but not in her space. She gestured him to move a little closer and he smiled as he did so.

"Is this ok," he whispered.

"Yeah, it's fine," she answered with pink cheeks.

"I heard what Chloe said. I'm not going anywhere, I want to make this real for both of us. That is if you want it."

"I do want it, can we just take it slow?"

"Whatever you want Purrrincess. I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

"I do silly, Kitty."

She leaned into him more as he wrapped an arm around her in a sweet embrace.

 **So, was it worth it? It's a bit cheesy I know but I hope you still enjoyed it! Later days!**


End file.
